leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Sorinna, the Hextech Thunder
|date = 2013-10-29 |health = 2 |attack = 1 |spells = 9 |difficulty = 7 |hp = 400 (+84) |mana = 200 (+40) |damage = 49 (+3) |range = 500 (Ranged) |armor = 16 (+3.25) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.640 (+2%) |healthregen = 6 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6 (+0.5) |speed = 330 }}Sorinna, the Hextech Thunder is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities + for 3.5 seconds. This effect has a 16 seconds cooldown and can't be triggered by same champion more than once per 26 seconds. }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} |cooldown= |cost= 75 |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} |range= 600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} Background Lore TBA Quotes Upon Selection *''Just let me check some settings and i'm ready!'' Movement *''I should get off this machine sometimes.'' *''Movement mechanism works well.'' *''Seeking for a target.'' *''I would fix some things meanwhile.'' *''I need more space here.'' *''Go on, it's interesting.'' *''Yeah, i'm still listening.'' *''Air circulation seems to be broken. Uh.'' *''I wonder if this machine can dance.'' *''Take a look around, and search for solutions.'' *''Magic? Nope. Hextech and stuff.'' *''I can explain how every single part of the machine works. Maybe.'' *''Fully charged, i should make an use of those weapons.'' *''Beep, and boop, and beep, and i should focus at the battle maybe.'' Attacking *''All guns blazing.'' *''Thundering up the fight.'' *''Loaded up with bullets. And energy.'' *''Much better than swords. And spellbooks.'' *''Taking aim.'' *''Target found. And locked.'' *''Taking look at all the screens and battlefield at same moment makes me tired.'' *''I would like to have a rest. *takes a breath* Right, enough, back to the fight.'' *''They seem to run away quite fast.'' Upon activating Thunder Rod second time *''Blast.'' *''Shock.'' While using Thunderbeam *''Huge amounts of power releasing in a blink of an eye. Impressive.'' *''Zapped hard.'' *''Lightning to the laners.'' If Hextech Timerbomb has enough damage to kill the target *''Last words? We've got some time for this.'' *''Come back and kill me. You've got nothing to lose.'' Taunt Sorinna turns the machine off and leaves only single cannon active. *''See? It's all i need.'' *''Why wasting so much energy while i can do it easy way!'' *''And imagine all of them firing at you.'' Taunt near *''My current weapon power is same as yours.'' *''Come on, Tristy is not a match for the machine.'' Joke Sorinna turns the machine around. *''Thinking about an upgrade... Eureka! A portable fridge!'' *''Thinking about an upgrade... Internet access would be great.'' *''Thinking about an upgrade... Fire, more fire, like a dragon!'' *''Thinking about an upgrade... Nothing i can improve. Or a toaster.'' Joke near *''Thinking about an... UPGRADE.'' Notes Concept might be disbalanced (sure it is), so feel free to discuss in comments. I have marked the post as custom champion, and it is tagged as this, yet it still appears at blog posts page. Lel Category:Custom champions